1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing organic liquids from water.
2. Background of the Invention
Although potable water supplies are more frequently contaminated by detergents, fertilizers and insecticides, contamination of water supplies by petroleum and other liquid hydrocarbons also occurs. As reported in the Apr. 3, 1987 edition of the Washington Post the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) regards hydrocarbon spills as a "moderate" source of contamination of the underground drinking water sources for more than 100 million Americans. Leaks of petroleum products from storage tanks are also a source of hydrocarbon contamination of water. The EPA has proposed regulations regarding the clean-up of such spills and leaks but regulatory action alone is not sufficient to safeguard the environment and water supply from organic liquid contamination.
The instant invention relates to a process and device for the removal of organic liquids from a water supply. More particularly the device is able to remove organic chemicals having a specific gravity less than that of water and which float on water.
The device has a wick that absorbs the organic liquids and drains the organic liquid into a containment vessel by gravitational forces. The device is thus free of moving parts, removes organic liquids quickly from water and can be used to store the unwanted liquids while also allowing access to the organic liquid for subsequent disposal. The device works particularly well to remove petroleum products, especially hydrocarbons, and preferably gasoline from water.
There are known devices for removing petroleum products from water. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,927 discloses a device having a polyurethane material which attracts and retains oil while letting water pass through. The polyurethane material is suspended on a roller and squeezed by a second roller to recover the oil. The device requires drive means and a number of moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,087 discloses the removal of food oil type substances from aqueous mixtures. The method includes contacting the mixture with an oleophilic fibrous web. The patent fails to disclose a device for the subsequent storage and disposal of such oil type substances as contemplated by the instant invention.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a simple device for the absorption of petroleum products from water.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for the removal and storage of petroleum products from water.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for the collection of petroleum products from a water well which adjusts to fluctuations in the water table.